


Birthday Surprises

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka, Tenzou, and the kids throw a surprise birthday party for Kakashi and Iruka gets a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

Iruka set the lightly frosted carrot cake on the table, there was vanilla ice cream to go with it in the freezer. Kakashi didn't like sweets but it was tradition and everyone else would like it. Heading back into the kitchen to check the rest of the food he worried things would burn or come out wrong and all they'd have was the cake. The soup was just starting to boil so he turned it down and added the eggplant. The fish was starting to brown on the edges so he added a little bit of butter then covered it with foil to slow it down so it wouldn't dry out.

He'd spent a lot of effort in figuring out what to cook and it had taken cornering certain individuals and asking just the right question in just the right way. If he had implied that not telling him would lead to certain things happening it didn't mean he was threatening them, after all he'd only 'implied'. If he'd paid more attention over the years he wouldn't have even had to do that. Kakashi's favorite food should have been obvious but he'd never thought to ask. Likely it had something to do with the fact that whenever the man was around he had trouble thinking. Iruka sighed and leaned against the counter, stirring the soup.

There was a loud bang of door slamming against the wall. "IRUKA-SENSEI WE'RE BACK!"

Iruka ground his teeth together imagining the size of the hole that was likely to be left by the door knob. He wondered if the kid would ever learn to calm down and had serious doubts as to the probability of it. Sighing he headed back into the living room. "Tell me you got it."

Naruto grinned.

"We had to convince the store to sell us the copy he pre-ordered," Sasuke supplied, tossing a neatly wrapped package to Iruka.

"It would have been a _lot_ cheaper if you'd just agreed to go out with her," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond then shook his head. "Idiot."

It was cute watching the two of them and he honestly wondered when Naruto would figure it out. After everything they'd been through and despite being the reason Sasuke came back, he was still oblivious to the obvious. It was that or... There were looks that made him question that assumption and Iruka wasn't quite sure but he thought maybe Naruto knew and was letting Sasuke do the chasing for a change. Iruka set the wrapped copy of Icha Icha's final edition on the table beside the cake. They'd waited a year to announce it just so they could announce it on the anniversary of his death that they would print a collection of his short stories. It had been pure luck that they'd released it right before Kakashi's birthday but he'd had to pull strings to get Kakashi and his team sent out on a mission so the man wouldn't be around to get a copy.

"Naruto, you idiot you, left the door open again!" Sakura fumed, storming inside and hitting him as she passed by. She dropped the bags on the couch. "Iruka-sensei, we'll get everything decorated, you should go get Kakashi-sensei."

Sai and Yamato stepped inside a few seconds behind her and immediately moved to help her sort out the bags.

"Senpai should just be reaching the bookstore now, but you should hurry. We were only able to delay him for a little while." Yamato picked up a bright orange, Icha Icha themed lantern with a rather horrified expression.

"The soup should be done so just keep it on low and turn the fish off in another ten minutes but don't take it out of the oven." Iruka fidgeted, hesitating. He was half-afraid he'd get out the door and the food would burn or the kids would start fighting or he'd have forgotten something.

"Just go."

Iruka looked over at Yamato and nodded. "Sorry and thanks." He practically ran out the door, heading for the bookstore.

\--

Iruka watched Kakashi come out of the store and it was cruel of him, but Iruka smiled. He was incredibly proud of the fact this surprise was actually going to be a surprise since keeping anything a secret in a village full of ninjas was next to impossible.

The jounin turned and narrowed his eyes at the Icha Icha poster on the front window where a 'SOLD OUT' sticker was pasted over it. It was positioned over the picture right between the words 'Final Release!!!' and 'Get Your Copy Before It's Gone!' Three books showed in their individual series colors right behind a fourth that was mostly covered, only the bright purple corners showed.

"Now for the fun part," he murmured to himself. Taking a calming breath he ducked out of the shopping stall, his bag with the random item he'd bought in hand, and headed for Kakashi. "Kakashi!" He waited for the other to look at him, smiled wider, waved, and then deliberately dropped the smile. "What's wrong?"

"Mah... it's nothing." Kakashi turned and looked back at the sign. "I ordered a book in advance and they sold it is all and there are no extra copies." His shoulders drooped as he said it. "It'll come out again, they'll reprint it, so I shouldn't let it bother me."

Iruka bit down on the urge to grin or laugh and pushed his face into the most convincing look of concern he could manage, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open as though an 'aw you poor thing' would slip out in something other than sarcastic glee. "Ah, why does it bother you then?" he asked pretending he didn't already know.

He took a few steps past Kakashi, in the direction of his apartment, keeping his eyes on Kakashi, and doing his best to maintain the conversation. People generally moved to follow if you did that.

Sighing, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and immediately fell into step beside Iruka. "I have the first printings for _all_ of his other books. It's irritating because they chose to wait this long and I pre-ordered it a month ago."

"Well maybe you'll be able to get a first printing version from somebody after they read it. I'm sure somebody will sell it," he suggested helpfully.

Kakashi turned and looked at him wide-eyed. "Icha Icha is not a book I'd want to buy used."

It was too much, he laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"You shouldn't laugh at me on my birthday," Kakashi scolded. "Especially not about Icha Icha."

The sulking was cute. The thought was a depressing one given that Kakashi was straight. They were still friends and that would be good enough, it had been for the last six years. "Let me make it up to you. I'll make you dinner."

The bit of skin visible above the line of Kakashi's mask pinked and he scrubbed a hand through his hair, rubbing at the back of his head. "You don't have to. You don't need to apologize and I really haven't celebrated my birthday in years."

"I want to." Iruka blushed a little at how that probably sounded and hoped Kakashi didn't notice. He didn't point out that he'd always made a point to find him on his birthday and have dinner with him or give him something even if sometimes it was a couple days late because one of them was out on a mission. It was a good thing Kakashi hadn't noticed or he might have figured it out. At least that's what Iruka told himself. They were friends, _just_ friends and he would never let a silly, childish crush get in the way of that.

"If you insist, Sensei."

The response surprised Iruka but he just smiled. He'd expected to have to talk the other into it a little more. "I live right around the corner..." They should get there right as the food was getting done since he'd already been guiding Kakashi in that direction while they walked.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling with the action. "I know."

"You do?" Surprised, Iruka was still looking at Kakashi as they turned the corner and smacked right into a hanging plant, knocking it off the hook. He reeled backwards.

Kakashi caught the plant before it could hit the ground then reattached it to the hook and grabbed Iruka's arm. "What kind of jounin sensei would I make if I didn't make it my priority to know every possible detail about my team?"

"Ow." He rubbed his head with one hand. It didn't hurt that badly Iruka decided, at least not as long as he avoided thinking about the fact that he'd just managed to make a fool of himself in front of Kakashi. It wasn't like he hadn't managed that before. Shaking his head, he let Kakashi lead him up the steps. "I guess that makes sense."

Kakashi smiled again and let him go. "Everything I say makes sense."

Snorting in amusement, Iruka rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday so I'll let you have that one."

"Well it's true, you just have to look underneath the underneath and then it's perfectly clear what I mean," Kakashi clarified, stopping in front of the door to Iruka's apartment.

Smiling at the 'logic' Iruka opened the door and let Kakashi precede him.

"SURPRISE!"

Kakashi back-pedaled, nearly tripping.

This time, Iruka caught _him_ and then pushed him gently forward. "Happy Birthday." Reluctantly, he let his hand drop from Kakashi's back and closed the door.

\--

The party went as planned. He'd gotten everything right, the food, the decorations, the present. Kakashi had jokingly scolded them and called them all cruel for the prank, but he'd set the book down. Iruka didn't miss how he kept stealing glances at it however. _'He's like a five-year-old,'_ Iruka thought, wanting to laugh, but resisting the urge since it would mean he'd have to explain. Iruka picked up the plates, happy everything had gone so well.

"Yamato-taichou and Sai promised to help with the medical herb garden tomorrow so we should leave." Sakura stood up and handed Iruka her plate.

"I did?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a serious look, brows twitching slightly. "Yes." She turned and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "And you two have guard duty in the morning."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, pulled the skin under his eye down, and then when she lunged at him he quickly dove for the door.

Sasuke stood up. "I should makes sure she doesn't kill him."

Sai didn't say much, simply followed Yamato and Sasuke out, watching them all with that partially concealed curiosity.

"I keep thinking she'll grow out of that," Kakashi remarked, shutting the door behind them.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "You should know better than that when she has Tsunade-sama for a mentor. I think you're just hoping and I'm sure it's fruitless." Grabbing the last of the dishes, he turned and carried them into the kitchen. He set them in the sink carefully and frowned. Them leaving meant the party was over and he couldn't help the disappointment. The kitchen door creaked behind him, drawing his attention, and Iruka turned around.

"Thank you." Kakashi walked over, stopping just in front of him. "I know you're the mastermind behind all of it."

"They helped more than you know." Iruka leaned back against the counter trying not to think about how close Kakashi was standing. They were all but touching and if he moved forward even a little they would be.

"I was expecting you to do something, just not all of this." He tilted his head, staring Iruka directly in the eyes.

Iruka swallowed, unable to look away or bring himself to move. He watched Kakashi, transfixed and again his thoughts seemed stuck on that one action - his watching Kakashi.

Kakashi reached up and pulled the mask down then leaned forward.

It took Iruka several seconds to actually figure out he was being kissed. By the time the shock wore off though Kakashi had pulled back.

"You're cute when you're stunned."

"But you're straight..." Iruka gasped, finally able to get the words out. "You read Icha Icha and... I've seen you look at women..." More than once he'd caught Kakashi looking and it'd been utterly depressing.

Kakashi smiled and slid his hands to Iruka's waist. "I don't _just_ like women."

"Oh." Iruka blinked, feeling dumbfounded and slightly stupid. "How did you know I liked you though."

"Sometimes it's about looking at what's under it all, like the fact that you went to the lengths you did for today. Plus, once I thought about it, I realized you done it before to a smaller degree." Kakashi's cheeks tinted slightly. "And, sometimes it's just about taking a risk. I'm good at both. Now are you actually making me defend kissing you?"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up. "No. I just wasn't expecting it."

Kakashi smirked. "So I need to warn you next time?"

"No." He felt like his cheeks would catch fire if he blushed anymore.

"Good, since that's settled can I finish thanking you for my birthday present now?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss before Iruka could even answer.

Iruka's response came out a half-mumbled, half-moaned 'mmhmm' and he slid his hands up around Kakashi's shoulders before leaning into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I read this over and just had to fix some things. The need to edit was overpowering. *shakes her head* This is why I don't read my old stuff. (7-23-14)


End file.
